Dear Mom and Dad Intro
by killerr-millerr
Summary: Alice Jones is a sniper fifty years in the future and is sent to war in Africa. Every day she writes to her parents about the job. Can she handle the stress and pressure? Will she find love in these troubled times? Rated T for language.


Introduction

It's fifty years into the future and not much has changed…except for there is a new war going on with African countries (namely Central African Republic, Democratic Republic of Congo, Somalia and Sudan). The war is said to be a war for "human rights" but that's not quite the case (but our soldiers don't know that…yet). Our main character, Alice Jones, is about to be sent off to war.

Start

Dear Mom and Dad,

I hate writing this to you instead of saying it in person, or even a phone call, but you know how I am with these things. I deploy in two days, but by the time you get this I'll probably have already left. I am going to be stationed in Somalia for a while with the rest of my team. Remember Steven, Blake, Charlie, and Stan? They're my guys, well, our guys. I'll write more.

Love,

Alice

P.S. I'll send my address as soon as I can and when I do, feel free to send drinks and snacks 'cuz I hear the food and water there is shit.

As soon as she was done writing the letter, she went to go pack, not that there was much to pack considering most of her combat gear was already on the aircraft. She gently folded her uniform and zipped her suitcase shut. She sighed; this was her first major mission and she was afraid. What if there were women soldiers? Or worse, child soldiers. She leaned back in her recliner, thinking was exhausting.

Time skip (Two days)

It had been an hour since Alice had boarded the aircraft and she was already feeling sick. She was grateful for having not eaten anything and drinking a ton of water before getting on. She looked around and could see: Major Stan Mansfeild, or Superman as they liked to call him because he looked slim but was a strong as an ox, sleeping with slight drool dribbling down his chin; First Lieutenant Charlie Smith was listening to some sort of crappy metal music, which Alice could hear blaring out of his headphones from three seats away; Staff Sergeant Steven Olsen was also sleeping but with less drool and more snoring; and finally Corporal Blake Gold who was reading a book.

Alice studied her team: Stan was a slim guy with bright blue eyes and a completely shaved head, but somehow women went for it; Charlie was a big, broad shouldered guy who was by far the most muscular of them all, he had short brown hair and a golden tan with grey eyes; Steven was the shortest male but that didn't make him any weaker than the rest of them, with a short Mohawk and a wicked smile, he was the lady killer of the group; and finally, Blake who looked like the stereo typical California surfer with his semi-short blond hair and tan skin. Alice thought about her team and how she was afraid for them, but not because they couldn't handle themselves, but because she couldn't handle herself. She hugged her sniper closer.

Alice Jones was a small woman with smoky grey eyes and blond hair that went just above her breast and was always pulled into a tight, neat, bun. She was the group's sniper, and a damn good one at that. When women were permitted to become snipers she signed up so fast she hadn't even realized she'd done it until she'd gotten a letter in the mail.

When they arrived it was already chaotic, even on base. Men were rushing around, grabbing gear and others were lounging around playing cards and smoking. She shook her head and went to her barracks. Tomorrow was their first mission, where they would be heading toward what was supposedly an African military base with American bombs. She jumped a little at a knock on her door when she heard a muffled voice asking if she was decent before the door started to open. Steven poked his head through the door.

"Hey there, how 'ya doing? You looked a little green on the flight, puke yet?" He asked, with a chuckle. Alice frowned.

"Shut up. And how would you know? You were asleep, like, the whole time! Not to mention your snoring, dear God," She retorted quickly before heading to him to follow him to the chow hall. They walked in a comfortable silence. When they got there they each grabbed a tray and plate.

"What the fuck is this shit!" Blake exclaimed from behind them, pointing to some green, watery mush that sort of resembled peas.

"I think it's peas," Alice replied quietly. Blake laughed at her quietness, knowing she didn't like talking around new people she'd never seen. He patted her head and reached over her to scope up the green stuff. She sighed and shook her head for what seemed like the millionth time, but cracked a grin. This would be a long six months but with her team by her side, she could handle it.

She continued down the line and got some chicken soup. The soup was sort of cold and had no chicken in it but other than that was….terrible but filling and defiantly calmed her stomach. She ignored the world around her and ate her food, then left without a word. She needed to write a letter to her mom and dad before they left tomorrow.


End file.
